Laser Bean
For the Laser Bean in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Laser Bean (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Laser Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots lasers that pierces though every zombie in the lane, but fires slightly faster than Cabbage-pult. Its attack can also penetrate through zombies, much like the Fume-shroom but with longer range and (compared to its functions in Plants vs. Zombies) slower firing rate. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Overview It deals 2 normal damage shots per beam. Laser Bean shoots slightly faster than the Cabbage-pult, but also a bit slower than the Bloomerang and takes six bites to be eaten. Plant Food upgrade When Plant Food is given, the Laser Bean fires a very powerful laser throughout the row, dealing 90 normal damage shots, which is similar to Jalapeño. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: In one second, Laser Bean can shoot two consecutive lasers. Attack power gains 35% boost followed up by 50%. The health will increase by 50%. Level 3: Laser Bean shoots four consecutive laser beams in just one second. Attack power again gains by 85% while health gains 50% again (total + 100% = 2x). Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability shoots a red laser that deals 135 damage. With a level 3 Laser Bean, the laser deals 270 damage, the equivalent of three instant kills. Strategies In levels with very high zombie concentrations, such as in the later levels of most Endless Zones, Laser Bean's ability to hit every zombie in a lane makes it one of the best area of effect plants in the game. Capable of ignoring more than the Shield Zombie's shield, the Laser Bean makes an excellent plant to use during Ancient Egypt as its beams ignore graves entirely, reducing the issue of graves to merely taking up places to plant. Also it is very effective aganist Camel Zombies as hits all zombies same time. If used with Winter Melons, Laser Beans will be close to impossible to stop. However, the Laser Bean's main disadvantage is its lack of ability to kill. It cannot take out lone zombies, especially Buckethead Zombies, meaning effective use of the Laser Bean requires more than one column of Laser Beans, or combinations with Repeaters or other plants. In Endless Zones, two columns of Winter Melons and two columns of Laser Beans will help you kill the zombies easily. Laser Bean can be a important plant in clearing the tombstones, as well as attacking the zombies, in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. The Plant Food ability can simulate an ability identical to how the Jalapeno chars its enemies. This gives it limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. However, unlike the Jalapeno, it can kill airbone Imps with its Plant Food ability and is very comparable to Citron's ability, except it is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage while Citron's power ends when it meets machine zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie, leaving a chance to the other zombies to charge forward. In Dead Man's Booty, Laser Beans can be very useful in dealing with Barrel Roller Zombies in large numbers. Comparing to Melon-pults and Winter Melons, which can only deal with the front most Barrel Roller Zombiea, Laser Beans can penetrate an entire row of them which is better but combining them with Melon-pults or Winter Melons can make a deadly tandem. Be quick in setting Laser Beans up in triple digit level though as Barrel Roller Zombies may come in squads after killing the first Pirate Zombie. Gallery Trivia *Laser Bean blinks three times before shooting a laser. *Laser Bean is a portmanteau of “laser beam” and “bean”. *In the Far Future Piñata Parties, the Laser Bean shoots faster before the release of the area, and its Plant Food effect dealt 30 damage in the row. In the 2.1 update and above, however, Laser Bean's firing speed had been reduced to half speed, but the damage was doubled, and its Plant Food ability is now equal in power to an instant kill, similar to the Jalapeno, but only in front. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, the Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *Strangely, it fires laser with its eyes, but when given Plant Food, it shoots a laser with its mouth. *Despite having red irises, the Laser Bean shoots light blue lasers. *Its Plant Food ability is likely to be a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme. **It also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss's attacks in the Nintendo DS exclusive minigame Air Raid from the Plants vs. Zombies. *Laser Bean is the only hitscan plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series. *The Laser Bean's costume is a reference to Superman as they both shoot lasers out of their eyes. *Laser Bean's costume in the Chinese version changes the color of the blue laser shot by its Plant Food ability to red. It also does more damage. See also *Fume-shroom Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars